Selbst ein Held wird ab und zu gerettet
by Katnissloves
Summary: Gefühlvoll, Oneshot, einfach mal reinlesen ;


**Pairing: HP / DM**

**Slash**

**Selbst ein Held wird ab und zu gerettet.**

Gähnend ließ er seinen Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte knallen. Der dumpfe Schlag hallte laut in der Stille wider.

Dies ließ ihn aber wieder zur Besinnung kommen und ihm wurde erst jetzt wieder richtig bewusst, wo er sich momentan befand. Schläfrig blinzelnd hob er den Blick und sah sich um. Er war in der Bibliothek und es war schon spät am Abend. Fast wäre er über seinen Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen, die er für Übermorgen zu erledigen hatte. Die Bibliothek lag still und verlassen da, er war der einzige der sich noch hier aufhielt. Die Bibliothekarin hatte heute Abend und am nächsten Tag nämlich irgendeine wichtige Veranstaltung und da er noch ein Weilchen hatte arbeiten wollen, hatte er sich von ihr verpflichten lassen, abzuschließen nachdem er fertig war.

Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und räumte die Bücher und die Pergamentrollen zusammen. Wenigstens hatte er es fast bis zum Ende geschafft, aber er würde wohl morgen ebenfalls einen Teil des Wochenendes in der Bibliothek verbringen müssen. Hermine wollte ihm nicht helfen sie war dauernd mit irgendwas beschäftigt, rückte aber nicht mit der Sprache heraus, was es war. Und Ron ? Ron war ziemlich krank, er hatte sich in der letzten Zaubertränkestunde mit irgendeinem komischen Gebräu bespritzt und hatte jetzt einen sehr miesem Ausschlag und würgte dauernd eine seltsame violette Flüssigkeit hoch. Madame Pomfrey konnte noch nicht genau sagen, was es war und so konnte Ron auf gar keinen Fall in den Unterricht. Der Glückliche. Naja, wie Manns nimmt.

Der Schwarzhaarige holte den Schlüssel vom Schreibtisch und legte ihn griffbereit auf den kleinen Abstelltisch in der Ecke neben die Tür und machte wie versprochen noch einen Rundgang durch die Bibliothek. Als er an der Standuhr vorbei kam, schlug sie gerade morgens um eins. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen. Er ging in den hinteren Teil in Richtung seines Lieblingsplatzes in Hogwarts. Hier saß er immer und verkroch sich vor der Öffentlichkeit. Es war das siebte Schuljahr und nachdem er Voldemort besiegt hatte, beschlossen er und seine Freunde noch für ein Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Und so fast alle aus ihrem alten Jahrgang.

Alles lief eigentlich wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Bald waren Ferien, die er aber in Hogwarts verbringen wollte, denn in den Osterferien wollten die Weasleys nach Rumänien und Ron und Hermine wollten zusammen nach Paris. Hermine hatte deswegen ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, doch er hatte sie damit beruhigt, dass er auch mal allein sein wollte. Nur … die Presse ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Wohin er ging und was er machte. Alles wurde verfolgt, berichtet und ausgewertet. Seufzend stand er am Fenster und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas.

Eine innerliche Ruhe überkam ihn, wie fast immer, wenn er sich hier niederließ.

Manchmal las er hier, oder was er noch lieber tat: Er schrieb. Er schrieb Gedichte, Balladen oder er arbeitete an Büchern. Ein paar Sachen hatte er schon veröffentlicht und sie waren sehr gut angekommen. Das freute ihn. Die Leute schätzten ihn mal nicht wegen dem was er getan HATTE, sondern wegen etwas, was er gerade vollbringt, was ihm Spaß macht, und was nicht mit Tod und Verderben zu tun hat. Und es machte ihn glücklich. Jedoch kamen manchmal all die schrecklichen Dinge aus der Vergangenheit wieder hoch. Eine einzelne Träne der Erschöpfung rann ihm über die Wange, doch ehe sie heruntertropfen konnte, wurde sie von einer warmen Hand weggewischt.

"Draco."

Er wusste wer es war, ohne dass er sich hatte umdrehen müssen.

Er zitterte.

Leise Schluchzer verließen seinen Mund.

Er drehte sich um und drückte sich dem jungen Mann entgegen, den er liebte. Jener Mann fegte mit einem Schwung die Hausaufgaben vom Tisch.

"Draco."

Der Körper, an den er gedrückt wurde, spendete ihm die ersehnte Wärme und füllte einen Teil der Leere in ihm.

Beruhigende Worte wurden geflüstert und er spürte, wie eine Hand beruhigend seinen Rücken auf und ab strich. Langsam kehrte Ruhe in seinem Kopf ein und er lehnte sich noch weiter in die Umarmung hinein.

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte in besorgte graue Augen, die in genau beobachteten. Ein wohliger Schauer überfuhr ihn und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Draco beugte sich nach vorne und fing ihn in einen sanften Kuss ein. Die wundervolle Wärme breitete sich aus und verdrängte die schlimmen Gedanken.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, hörte er eine heisere Stimme an seinem Ohr flüstern:

"Ich liebe dich."

Für die Zaubererwelt war er ihr Held. Für ihn war Draco der Held.

**Ein kleiner Oneshot, den ich gerade in den Tiefen meines Laptops gefunden hab ;)**

**Hat's euch gefallen ? Review ? (:**

**;***

**Katnissloves**


End file.
